The hypothesis of the study is that AIDS patients have a higher than normal first phase insulin response and a delayed peak in maximum insulin secretion which causes symptoms of hypoglycemia. The insulin secretory response pattern may vary with peripheral insulin sensitivity. On AIDS patients and controls, the PI will measure insulin secretion utilizing the frequently sampled intravenous glucose tolerance test (IVGTT). Measurement of insulin secretion will lead to a better understanding of glucose metabolism in AIDS. The data has been analyzed and it was determined that AIDS patients have enhanced insulin resistance. Future plans are to recruit more patients to complete the study.